SmPC33
is the 33rd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 422nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls help out in a movie starring Pop. Summary The girls went to on a tour of the period drama village where filming is being conducted for a new show. Miyuki thinks it is real, being precure and attacks them when the Movie Director reprimands her. Miyuki then realizes it isn't real and the girls attempt to imitate the characters from a nearby poster to avoid any suspicion. A director saw them and asked if they are interested in acting for the new movie, and they agree, going to change. Pop transforms into a human and managed to convince the director that he wants to act in the film. They began acting their roles, but Pop ends up stealing the show and impresses the Director. Akaoni saw a commercial of the Period drama village and thought it is a real town for demons, so he leaves to investigate. He is surprised, recalling that he saw a group that look like Pretty Cure earlier. The director told them it is the finale and everyone got into their roles when Akaoni suddenly crashes the set and starts destroying it. Pop told everyone to stand together and they realize its only a movie set. He sucked the Bad End energy out of everyone and the girls transform as he turns a video camera into a Hyper Akanbe and merged with it. The Hyper Akanbe was able to control the Pretty Cure's movements and started making them go forward, backwards and pause like a real video recorder. Pop arrives and tried to damage Hyper Akanbe but his sword got destroyed by its hard body. Candy used the elephant decor to spray water on it to damage its system, allowing the girls to break free and use Royal Rainbow Burst to defeat Hyper Akanbe and a new decor is collected. With the film completed and Akaoni gone - Pop steals the video to avoid the girls identities being ruined or revealing Pretty Cure. He promises to edit the footage and return it to the Director later on. A few days later, the girls went for a screening of the movie in Cinema, but they realize that Pop was the main focus of the entire film and their parts were removed. While the girls enjoy the film, Akane expresses frustration. Major Events *Pop shows his human form for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Akaoni *Hyper Akanbe Trivia *Two parodies take place in this episode. One being "Once again I have cut a worthless object," by Ishikawa Goemon on Lupin III and "Oh, how wonderful movies really are!" by Movie critic Mizuno Haruo on Friday TV Road show. *This is the fourth episode that the Akanbe eyecatch makes an appearance. *This episode was omitted in the English dub Glitter Force. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes